I Promise You, I'll Be There
by beachbumyeahh
Summary: Set right after DH, but epilogue disregarded. Harry and Ginny have a moment in the common room.


**AN: So this is set after Harry, Ron, and Hermione's talk with Dumbledore's portrait. Enjoy.**

* * *

The trio said their goodbyes to the portraits in the Head Master's office, before walking down the blasted staircase and out past the smashed gargoyle.

Harry took pity on the thing, "Reparo." as he waived his newly repaired wand.

"Thanks." The gargoyle muttered.

"Where do we go now?" Ron asked; his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Great Hall?" Hermione faced Harry with a questioning look.

"Err..If you guys don't mind, I'd like to go ahead you know." Harry yawned, as he looked back on his best friends.

"No problem mate, we'll make excuses. You deserve it anyway." Ron said with a small smile.

"Go get some sleep okay? Don't forget to cast some protective spells, you don't know what else might me lurking around." Hermione hugged him.

"Yeah, good night you guys." Harry said his goodbyes.

"Night mate." Ron said, instantly wrapping an arm around Hermione.

Harry smiled at the pair. "Good night Harry dear." Hermione added.

* * *

Harry wondered around the castle a bit, making his familiar route up towards the Gryffindor Common Room slightly hoping it was still stable. He walked on, looking at all the paintings on the way. All of them were empty, probably down by the Great Hall, watching those who grieved.

Little by little, he felt aches all over his body, specially his ribs, probably from the impact of the Killing Curse sent by Voldemort. There was also a very painful ache in his chest. As he checked on it, there was in fact a large gash; he silently hoped he could fix it on his own. "Episkey" The wound healed a bit, but it still left a mark and pain.

He made his way through the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower, thanking there were no people he had met through his journey up. He only had one want right now; it was to just lie in his soft comfy bed, and sleep. He made his way up to the Fat Lady's portrait, to find that she was in fact there.

"Err..Is it okay if I come in without a password?" He shyly said, looking quite awkward because the Fat Lady was gawking at him.

"Harry Potter! What nonsense do you speak! Of course you can come in. You are always welcome…" She rambled on, opening the portrait.

Harry hesitantly went inside, as the door closed, he was now surrounded by peaceful silence. "It's still the same. I missed this place." Harry said to no one in particular.

"Harry?" A small, tired voice called out from the couch near the fireplace.

Harry had heard that familiar voice before, he walked towards her in spite of his want to just rest.

"Hey Gin." He sat down beside her, and took a look at her. She was a mess, a downright mess. Harry had noticed she was crying, "Hey, come here." He wrapped an arm protectively around her, as he hugged her tight.

Ginny just held Harry close, silently crying on his chest. He stroked her hair, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Harry, Fred's…Fred's….dead." Ginny whispered, as she hugged Harry tighter.

"Shh..He fought for the good Gin. He fought so that we'll have a better place to live in." Harry thought of Remus and Tonks. He had been the only connection he had to his parents.

"I just can't believe it. I'll never see him grin at me like an idiot. I'll never get to hear his jokes. I'll never be able to say Gred or Forge, it'll just be…George." Ginny looked up at Harry, her big wet brown eyes looking at his emerald ones. Even at the moment, Harry couldn't imagine Ginny being anything less than beautiful.

Harry was at lost on what to say. He had never been the one great at these. "Ginny listen, Fred would never want you to be like this. He'd want you to be happy, he'd want everybody to be happy. He wouldn't want you to be sad about his death."

"But it's not just his death is it Harry?" Ginny broke their gaze, instead, focusing on the fire. "Tonks and Remus, they died too. Aren't we allowed to have this night as a night of sorrow?"

"I guess we are entitled Gin. But don't take this all to yourself. We're here for you." Harry whispered.

"I'm sorry Harry. I suppose I'm being selfish aren't I? I'm putting all my problems on you, when you already have a mountain full of worries." Ginny wiped her tears, and once again faced Harry.

"No, I told you, I'm here for you." Harry tucked a loose hair strand, "Forever."

"Harry?" She said, after awhile.

"Yup?"

"It was you right? You passed by me before you went to give yourself up, I felt it." She whispered.

Harry was in a bit of a shock, he had tried his best to hide but he should have known. There was nothing you can hide from Ginny Weasley. "Yup, it was me."

Ginny smiled, "Why didn't you show yourself? I almost sent a stunning spell at you, but luckily I thought it over. I realize it was you, because if it was some death eater, they would've killed me already."

"I was scared." When he received a confused look from the youngest Weasley, he explained further.

"I was scared, that if I showed myself, I might not want to give myself up. I might love being with you again so much, that I would not have the strength to do what I did."

Ginny just cuddled him more. They were content with just sitting next to each other, enjoying the silent company.

"Harry?" Ginny looked up again, to see Harry with closed eyes.

"Yeah?" He opened one, and looked at her.

"Where do we go from here?" Ginny looked lost.

Harry sat up straightly, "Truth be told, I dunno."

"Well, wherever we'll go, I want you to be there, with me." Ginny kissed him softly on the lips.

Harry smiled as he broke the kiss, "I promise you, I'll be there."

* * *

**AN: So? What did you think? I was bored, and so. Yeah, don't forget to review!**


End file.
